The Strength Of A Pirate
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: CROSSOVER WITH CSI:NY. When Jack hires the son of a rival pirate he must face his own past to save his crew. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean or CSI:NY._

**Title: **The Strength of a Pirate  
**Fandom: **CSI:NY/PotC  
**Pairing: **Jack Sparrow/Danny Messer  
**Chapter: **1?  
**Summary: **When Jack hires the son of a rival Pirate he must face his own past to save his crew.  
**Spoilers: **Slight Tanglewood. Some background on the CSI:NY characters. No spoilers for _Dead Man's Chest._

Chapter One

Captain Jack Sparrow looked over at the newest member of his crew as he worked on securing the on-deck canon.

Daniel Messer was only twenty-four years old, easily the youngest crew member. His father was one of the most feared and revered Pirates Jack had come across during his time sailing the seas.

Carlo Messer was the Captain of the ship _Tanglewood_. Together with his first mate, Sonny Sassone, they successfully managed to bring over a dozen crews to their mercy, capturing them and commandeering their ships.

Many thought that Jack was a fool to allow Daniel to serve on his crew and Jack was well aware of their concerns; his crew were nowhere near quiet when it came to expressing their opinions. But Jack had fought back, reminding them that the Black Pearl was his ship and, therefore, he could run it however he saw fit.

Daniel looked up from where he was working and saw Jack standing in at the top of the staircase that lead down to the Captains cabin. He blushed bashfully as he rose to his feet and Jack thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Is everything okay, Captain?" Daniel asked quietly. As he stepped closer to Jack, the Captain stepped up the last three rungs on the staircase and out on to the deck. "The crew have already gone inland."

"Why haven't you gone with them, dear Daniel?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against a mast.

Daniel blushed again and Jack felt his stomach muscles flip happily as the rose colour adorned the other man's handsome face. "There's going to be a storm tonight, Captain," Daniel whispered. "I can sense it in the air."

"So you stayed behind to double check everything was secure?" Jack pre-empted. Daniel nodded his head, a bashful smile on his face as he turned his eyes to the ground. "Never be embarrassed for doing something so intelligent, lad," Jack said softly, putting his hand under Daniel's chin. Jack lifted his head so that he could look into the other pirate's sparkling blue eyes. "You did the right thing," he added.

Daniel smiled at him, the most beautiful smile Jack had seen in a long time. "Thank you, Captain," he whispered.

"But," Jack continued, releasing Daniel and taking a step back, "now that everything is secure you should be out there," Jack indicated to the town the lay just beyond the line of trees that dotted the cost line, "celebrating your last night on dry land. It will be long time before we return to this port," he warned.

"I know, Captain," Daniel replied. "It's just, I've never been to this port before. I wouldn't want to get confused and not be able to find my way back to the ship. I thought that I might spend the night on board."

"Nonsense," Jack argued, taking Daniel's arm and hooking his hand at Daniel's elbow. "I shall not have a member of my crew spending the night alone. You can come into the town with me. I shall not let you lose your way," he promised, leading Daniel off of the boat and into town.

The town was familiar to Jack as he had been there many times before; however it's name seemed to be alluding him.

"It's Alliman, Captain," Daniel said as they arrived at the front of a tavern. Jack looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to presume that you didn't know..."

Jack rested his other hand on the arm that he was already holding, silencing Daniel. "Don't apologise," he said softly. "You were right to presume. This old pirate forgets places sometimes."

"You're not old, Captain," Daniel whispered.

Jack smiled. "And you sure know how to flatter," he grinned, leading Daniel to the bar. "Two rums," he told the barkeep gruffly. The scruffy man behind the bar nodded his head and set about pouring the requested drinks. "Here we go, Daniel." Jack turned and handed a mug to the younger man.

"Thanks," Daniel whispered, accepting the offered drink. Daniel turned his gaze to the rest of the room. Drunks were laughing loudly as women gyrated in their laps.

Jack's brown eyes darkened as a drunken woman stumbled over to Daniel. "Hey, there, beautiful," she greeted, her words slurring together. "Wanna grab a drink."

Daniel blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Erm... I..." he mumbled.

Jack growled and slid his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "He's not interested, girly," Jack snarled at her.

The woman lifted her gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Jack. "Apologies, Captain Sparrow," she said, suddenly sounding a lot more sober than she had a few moments ago.

Jack continued to glare at her until she was on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry about that, dear Daniel," Jack apologised, moving to withdraw his arm from around Daniel's shoulders.

To his surprise, Daniel reached up and clasped his hand around Jack's wrist. "Don't be," he whispered, holding Jack's arm in place.

Jack looked at him curiously and upon seeing the look in Daniel's eyes relented. "If you're sure," he agreed.

"I am," Daniel whispered, tightening his grip on Jack.

"We shouldn't do it here, however," Jack whispered, finishing the remainder of his drink.

Daniel nodded his head and allowed Jack to lead him towards the staircase which lead to rooms the tavern provided for it's patrons.

Once in Jack's room, the Captain closed the door, locking it with a key he then tossed on the ratty dresser.

Daniel was looking around the room. Jack smiled as he picked up on Daniel's nervousness. "If you don't want to do this, speak up now lad. I won't think any less o'ya."

Daniel smiled bashfully. "I want to, Captain," he assured Jack. "I trust you with my life," he added.

"That may not be very wise, dear Daniel," Jack whispered, stepping closer to Daniel and running his hand over Daniel's cheeks.

Daniel's eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched as Jack's thumbs ran across Daniel's lips. Jack leant forward, capturing Daniel's lips with his own.

Daniel sighed happily, his arms going around the back of Jack's head, running his fingers through the other Pirate's long braids.

Jack pulled back, breathless and flushed. "Why don't you lay down?" he whispered.

Daniel shivered when he felt Jack's hot breath ghosting over his heated skin. "Yes, Captain," he replied, climbing onto the bed.

Jack grinned as he pulled his shirt off and unfastened the laces of his trousers. Daniel licked his lips, his eyes hungrily devouring Jack's tattooed body.

Jack clambered onto the bed, leaning over Daniel and kissed him passionately. Jack reached down and pulled Daniel's shirt off. "Oh my," he murmured, "piracy suits you well, my dear Daniel." Jack ran his hands over the muscles of Daniel's chest and stomach.

Daniel moaned as Jack ducked his head, sucking and nibbling on Daniel's left nipple before turning his attention to the right nipple. When Jack unfastened the laces of Daniel's trousers, the young pirate was shaking from lust as the cool air from the room hit his overheated skin.

Jack reached over and grabbed the bottle of massage oil that maid's left in each room for whatever purposes their patron's saw fit. Jack smeared the oil over his hand. He prepared Daniel quickly before coating himself and sliding into Daniel slowly.

A cockerel crowing early the next morning woke Jack up with a start. "Wha- What time is it?" Jack asked groggily.

"Dawn," Daniel replied sleepily from the bed next to him.

Jack turned over and smiled down at Daniel. He looked even more handsome after sex. "Good morning," Jack whispered, leaning closer and kissing Daniel softly. "We should head back to the Pearl," Jack whispered, pulling away from Daniel.

"Yes, Captain," Daniel nodded, turning to climb off of the bed.

"Away from the Pearl I'm not your Captain," Jack reminded him, resting his hand on Daniel's arm. "Call me Jack."

"Yes, Cap-Jack," Daniel amended.

"That's better," Jack smiled, kissing Daniel before releasing him and getting dressed.

As they exited the bedroom, Jack tossed the barkeep a golden coin.

"Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow," a male voice said from one side as Daniel and Jack exited the tavern.

Jack flinched and turned to face the newcomer. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack replied.

"I doubt piracy warrants such a title, Jack," a man, who appeared to be the same height as Jack, stepped out of the shadows.

Daniel didn't know who he was but, judging by the look on Jack's face, the pirate Captain had definitely crossed paths with the other man before.

"I am in charge of a ship and responsible for a crew so I think that qualifies me for Captain, Mac," Jack argued.

"I think the crews of many ships would care to disagree with that statement," Mac Taylor said.

"Are you here to arrest me again, Taylor?" Jack sighed impatiently.

"Unfortunately not," Taylor conceded. "As far as I can tell, spending the night getting drunk in a tavern with a member of your crew isn't a crime. This young man _is _a member of your crew, isn't he?" he asked, looking at Daniel suspiciously.

"That he is and, speaking of the Pearl, we should be heading back." Jack turned to leave, grabbing Daniel's arm in an attempt to pull him away from Taylor.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave, Sparrow?" Taylor smirked at Jack. "I'm Captain Mackenzie Taylor. Royal Navy," Taylor introduced himself to Daniel.

"Daniel Messer," he replied, shaking Taylor's hand.

"You've recruited a Messer?" Taylor asked Jack, smirking at the pirate Captain. "That's an awfully bold move, even for you Sparrow."

"You know me, Taylor," Jack shrugged. "I'm a bold man."

"Let's hope he doesn't follow in the footsteps of his family and cause a mutiny. How old are you?" Taylor turned to Daniel.

Daniel was used to being talked about as though he wasn't there so he didn't question Taylor on his attitude. "Twenty four years, Mr Taylor." He could tell that Taylor was annoyed at Daniel's refusal to address him by his proper title but Daniel didn't care; Jack was his Captain, not Taylor.

"Maybe you caught this one in time, Sparrow," Taylor commented.

"Maybe," Jack agreed. "If you'll excuse us, Mac," he continued, taking hold of Daniel's arm and leading him away. "The Pearl awaits."

"We'll be seeing each other soon, Jack," Taylor promised as Jack and Daniel disappeared around the corner.

"I hate him," Jack grumbled as they headed towards the dock.

"Captain?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"You just had the _wonderful _pleasure of meeting Captain Mac Taylor. Royal Navy. And all around pain in the ass," Jack rolled his dark eyes. "His wife was killed four years ago by a Pirate and ever since Taylor's been out to get whoever killed her."

"Who did it?"

Jack laughed. "That's just it, ain't it? No one knows. Taylor's determined to find out who it was and thinks that by taking out as many of us as he can, he'll find her killer quicker."

Danny nodded his head as they arrived back at the Pearl.

"Captain," a tall dark-haired man greeted the instant Jack stepped on board the pearl.

"Flack," Jack replied. "Is something wrong?" he asked seeing the concerned look on his crew member's face.

The other pirate, Flack, pointed to the other side of the ship. Jack's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he saw what had gotten his crew so spooked.

Carved into the hull of the Pearl was an elaborate _T_; and every Pirate knew what the insignia meant.

"Tanglewood," Jack snarled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean or CSI:NY._

Chapter Two

"What should we do, Captain?" Flack asked.

Jack bit his lip in thought, glaring at the Tanglewood insignia. "Change course," he instructed finally. "Flack, tell the crew to head for Los Vereno. We're going to need weapons. Lot's of them." Flack nodded his head and set about informing the crew of Jack's orders. "Daniel," Jack continued, "I need to see you in my office."

"Yes, Captain," Daniel whispered, following Jack into his office.

"Don't look so scared lad," Jack chuckled, seeing the nervous look on Daniel's face and closing the door behind the young pirate. "Yer not in any kind of trouble," Jack assured him. "But I do need to know everything you know about Tanglewood," Jack said.

Daniel swallowed nervously. "T-Tanglewood, Captain?" he stammered.

"I know that yer father's the Captain of the ship, Daniel," Jack answered, crossing the room and putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "It's not something to be ashamed of. Parent's always do things without worrying about the affects it'll have on their children." Daniel smiled over his shoulder at Jack. "But there is a real threat in Tanglewood. A threat we need to get rid of. Soon."

Daniel sighed and lowered his head before he began to speak quietly, telling Jack everything he could remember about Tanglewood.

x

The water's were still as Jack puffed on the rolled up tobacco that was hanging from his lips. His conversation with Daniel earlier that day had been as useless as it had been enlightening. Daniel admittidely didn't know that much about his father's ship and it's crew but thankfully he knew a few things that Jack didn't; which put them in a better position. At least it would, when they finally arrived in Los Vereno in a few days time.

Jack lifted his head when he heard footsteps stop beside him. "Evenin' Daniel," he greeted, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

"Captain," Daniel replied, nodding his head in greeting. Jack's gaze turned back to the waves that surrounded the ship, causing the Pearl to sway soothingly. "Is everything okay, Captain?" Daniel asked suddenly. Jack looked at him in surprise and Daniel blushed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jack smiled and reached out to run his hand over Daniel's sun-dyed blond hair. "It's okay," he assured the younger man. "I was just thinking about what we should do."

Daniel nodded his head, knowing that Jack was reffering to Tanglewood. "Do you have any family, Captain?" Daniel asked.

"I told yer, it's Jack in private, Daniel," Jack shook his head affectionately.

"Sorry, Captain," Daniel replied automatically, making Jack smile even wider.

"And yeah I do," Jack whispered, tossing the reminants of the tobacco into the ocean. "Well, I did," he frowned.

"Captain?" Daniel asked curiously.

"My mother died when I was three," Jack said quietly, his voice almost floating away on the cool night air. "For the next ten years it was just me and my father. He taught me how to sail, how to read, how to fish," Jack shook his head. "I was thirteen when he remarried. She had been my mother's attendant."

Daniel wanted to ask what his father did for work, but he could tell from the look on Jack's face that the older pirate was lost in his memories of the past and remained silent, listening to what Jack was telling him.

"I ran away when I was fifteen," Jack admitted. "I overheard my step-mother plotting with her attendant. She was planning on pursuading my father to agree to send me away to a school somewhere in eastern europe. I ran away that very night. Left no note and said no goodbyes."

"Did they ever look for you?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't know it at the time, but yeah," Jack shrugged. "My father did. He's still out there," Jack waved his arm, indicating to the ocean, "and I know it's killing him to know that his only child is one of the most famous pirates of the seven seas."

Jack chuckled, stretching his arms high above his head. It was getting late, the sun had set hours ago and the crew had already retired to their cabins.

"It's late," Jack said, stepping closer to Daniel and running his hand around the back of the other man's head. "We should turn in."

Daniel's blue eye's flickered closed as he felt Jack's hand run around the back of his head. "I- I'll head back to my bunk," Daniel stammered.

"I said that we should turn in," Jack corrected, "I didn't say you had to go back to your bunk."

Daniel's eyes opened and he smiled at Jack. "Okay, Captain," he whispered, following Jack down into his cabin.

x

It was mid morning when the Black Pearl arrived in the port of Los Vereno. "Flack," Jack spoke, "take the crew and stock up on provisions. I'm going to get us some weapons."

Flack nodded his head as he and the other crew members diembarked the ship. Jack sighed and set off out of the port, heading inland towards the small trading village.

It had been such a long time since he had been to Los Vereno. Although not many things had changed, which Jack was thankful for. It made finding the place he was looking for that much easier.

The blacksmith's looked all-boarded up from the outside, but Jack knew better. It was after opening hours, the best time for a notorious pirate to accuire the weapons he was looking for.

Jack glanced around before pushing the heavy door open and slipping into the shop. Even though he tried his hardest to close the door quietly, the heavy wood still fell closed with a bang.

Jack flinched and waited. When he didn't hear anything he continued further into the shop, which appeared to be deserted.

"Hello?" Jack called quietly.

He froze when he felt the tip of a sword dig gently into his back, between his shoulder blades. "State your business," a female voice instructed.

"Gettin' more weapons," Jack replied, putting his hands in the air in defence.

"And your name?"

Jack reached up and pulled his sleave down, revealling the sparrow tattoo that adorned his arm. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he introduced himself.

Jack felt the sword lower and he turned around to face his attacker. "Stel," he greeted. "It's been too long!" he exclaimed.

"Three years," Stella Bonasera replied, setting her sword to one side now that she knew she could trust Jack. "Where have you been?" she questioned, hopping up onto the workbench.

"You know me, luv," Jack grinned, sliding down so that he was sat with his back against the door. "I go wherever the sea takes me."

"And it brought you to me," Stella observed. "You must be desperate."

"Desperate for the best weapons there is," Jack agreed.

"Who's after you this time?" Stella asked. She offered Jack a bottle of rum, which he gratefully accepted. "The Navy? Davy Jones?" she continued, taking a drink of her own rum.

"The Tanglewood boys," Jack replied.

Stella practically choked on her drink. "Tanglewood?" she repeated in astonishment. "What did you do to ruffle their sails?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, taking a drink and muttering his answer into the bottle. "Jack," Stella said firmly, "what did you do?"

"Okay, so I might have hired Carlo Messer's youngest son," Jack admitted bashfully.

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sensing that there's something else to add."

Jack blushed un-characteristically. "I might have taken him to bed with me," he admitted. "More than once."

Stella growled and threw the cork at Jack. "That's why they're after you."

"They can't be," Jack defended himself. "No one knows, 'cept you."

Stella continued glaring for a moment before sighing. "Where were you when they put the hit on you?"

"Alliman," Jack admitted.

"So that gives them, what? Three days maximum before they follow you here," Stella worked out. "We need to get moving. What weapons were you after?" she asked, hopping down from the workstation.

"You're the expert," Jack grinned, climbing to his feet.

"That I am," Stella agreed. She paused, frowning slighty. "While you were there did you see..."

"Stella," Jack said warningly, "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

Stella nodded her head, understanding Jack's relucantness to talk about why he was constanlty on the move. "Okay," she whispered, setting about collecting the weapons Jack and his crew would need.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

Author's note: My Fic, my rules!

Strength of Pirate

Chapter 3

Daniel watched as Flack secured the rigging of the Pearl. Flack noticed him watching out the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn his head to look at him completely. "Don't just stand there," Flack said. "Help me with this."

"Sorry, sir," Daniel muttered stepping up to Flack.

Flack shook his head. "It's either Don or Flack," he corrected. "I'm not your captain, Danny."

Daniel started a little in surprise. No one had ever called him _'Danny' _and from anyone else it would have felt weird, but for some reason coming from Flack it felt okay. "Okay," he whispered.

"What were you thinking about?" Flack asked as Daniel helped him.

"This is all my fault," Daniel answered honestly.

"Why you thinkin' that?"

"My father's using me to get to Jack," Daniel sighed.

Flack chuckled a little. "How long have you been a pirate?" he asked.

"Almost three years," Danny told him.

"Jack's been a pirate for fifteen years," Flack calculated. "That's a long time. He got a lot of enemies and I know for a fact that he's crossed paths with your father before now. There's a very real chance that this hit has absolutely nothing to do with you, so I wouldn't worry."

Daniel smiled thankfully. "How long have you been doing this?" Daniel asked conversationally.

"On Jack's crew, six years. But I was a crewmember on a different ship for about a year before that. Jack-," Flack broke off abruptly, his eyes drifting over to the deck below.

Daniel frowned and followed his gaze. He immediately felt his stomach lurch as he recognised the newcomer from his father's ship. He also knew that their presence could mean nothing but trouble.

"Where's Sparrow?" the leader, whose name Daniel didn't know, demanded.

"Inland," Daniel's older brother, Louie, answered.

"Then find the first mate and set sail," the leader instructed.

Louie nodded his head and set about looking for Flack.

Flack turned to Daniel urgently. "Go," he urged, nudging Daniel closer to the edge of the ship. "They don't know that you're here," he added. "Find Jack and tell him what's happening."

"But," Daniel tried to argue.

"Go!" Flack practically pushed Daniel overboard into the water below.

Daniel rose to the surface in time to watch the Pearl sail away from the port, with Flack at gunpoint. Once the ship was a safe distance away Daniel swam to the side, just as Jack arrived at the port.

"Who the hell's steering the Pearl?" Jack demanded, pulling Daniel up on to the bank.

"Flack," Daniel replied. "But he's been held at gunpoint."

"By who?"

"I don't know his name," Daniel admitted.

"What did he look life?" Jack asked, listening as Daniel described the pirate. When Daniel had finished Jack's eyes narrowed. "Barbossa!" he snarled. "Urgh," he growled, bashing the heel of his hand against his forehead. "That bastard!"

"Captain?" Daniel asked.

Jack sighed and turned his gaze towards the town. "We need to go after them."

"But how? We have no ship," he pointed out.

Jack lowered his head. "I can't believe I'm going to say this," he muttered. "I know we haven't. We'll just have to enlist the help of someone who does have one."

x

As Jack and Daniel headed through Los Vereno Daniel voiced his concerns to Jack about his father's intentions.

Jack sighed. "He's not after you, my dear Daniel," he said quietly.

"How can you tell for sure?" Daniel questioned.

"I can trust you to keep this secret, can't I?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Captain," Daniel swore.

"You see this?" Jack asked, holding up the compass that he always wore attached to his belt. Daniel nodded. "I haven't always been the owner of this. A few years ago I ran into Carlo Messer in Tortuga. We got into a fight and I stole this from him." Daniel remained silent. "Most think it's broken because it doesn't point north. But it's not supposed to. It's supposed to point to the thing you want most."

"And that's what my father wants," Danny concluded. "He wants what you took. Not me."

Jack nodded his head as they entered the grounds to a large manor house. "Rumour has it that he wants it to find the Island of Isla de Muerta and the Aztec Gold hidden there."

"Do you believe that?" Danny asked as Jack rang the doorbell.

"I dunno," Jack shrugged as Captain Taylor answered the door.

"Jack?" Taylor asked in surprise. "You're still here," he observed.

Jack grimaced. "I know. I need you help," he paused, taking a deep breath before adding, "father."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: see previous chapters_

Strength of a Pirate

Chapter 4

Taylor looked at Jack in surprise. "What?" he asked quietly.

Jack sighed and lowered his head. "Please," he begged, "can we at least talk?" Taylor looked at Jack for a moment before nodding his head. "Give us a minute, luv?" Jack asked softly, placing a hand on Daniel's arm.

Daniel nodded. "Of course, Captain," he said quietly.

Jack smiled thankfully at him. "Mary will give you some dry clothes," Taylor said.

Daniel looked at Jack questioningly. Jack nodded his head, indicating that Daniel should follow the maid, which he did reluctantly.

Jack and Taylor headed into the gardens in silence before Jack broke it. "I can't believe you still live here," he commented, looking around him.

"I couldn't bring myself to sell the manor," Taylor said. "There are too many memories."

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"How did you know I still lived here?"

"Stella," Jack shrugged.

"Bonasera?" Taylor asked. "You've seen her?" Jack nodded his head. "You two used to be so close growing up. Everyone thought the two of you were going to marry each other," Taylor reminisced.

"Well," Jack sighed, "things change."

"That they do," Taylor agreed. "You ran away, became a pirate and now you're sleeping with your male crew member."

"Looks that way."

Taylor sighed. "Why did you come back here, Jack?" he asked. "After all this time? Why now?"

Jack lowered his head, his braided hair falling in front of his face. "I need your help," he eventually spoke.

"You mentioned that before," Taylor replied. "Whatever it is must be bad if you're desperate enough to return to Los Vereno after fifteen years."

"It's actually only been three years since I was last here," Jack shrugged. "I stopped by in passing to visit Stella." Taylor nodded, not saying anything as Jack continued speaking. "As to why I need your help, my crew has been kidnapped."

"By whom?"

"Barbossa and his crew of miscreants," Jack growled. "They were acting under the orders of Sonny Sassone who takes his orders from Carlo Messer."

"And since his son is inside my house waiting for you to return, I'm going to assume that young Daniel is why you're currently ship and crewless."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to correct Taylor. "That's why I need your help," Jack continued. "It'll take more than the two of us to overpower the Tanglewood boys. I need your help," Jack repeated.

"Beside the obvious reason of me being your father," Taylor said after a long silence, "why should I assist? I mean if you ignore the obvious piracy, you're wanted on six different islands, Jack."

"Only six?" Jack mumbled.

"I'm being serious; robbery, perjury, imitation of government officials, and that's just for starters," Taylor said. "Give me one good, solid reason why and I will be more than happy to arrange for a ship and crew to take you wherever you need to be." Jack opened his mouth. "But," Taylor continued, "if you're lying to me, Jack. So help me, I will hand you over to the navy, father or not."

Jack frowned for a moment before he answered. "I can help you find who killed Claire."

x

Daniel frowned as Jack dragged him outside of the manor. Taylor had agreed to let them stay in the manor until he could find a ship and crew to help Jack.

"Captain?" Daniel asked. "Where are we going?"

"There's something I want to show you," Jack answered, putting his hand in Daniel's and dragging him a little further before stopping. "It's still here," Jack added, looking at the hedge in front of him.

"What is?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Watch," Jack instructed.

Daniel closed his mouth and watched in silence as Jack stepped forward, bracing his tattooed hands on the wall next to the hedge and pushing as hard as he could. The wall resisted for a moment before giving up and sliding backwards, revealing a small entrance.

"Come on," Jack instructed, taking hold of Daniel's hand and leading him into the gap.

Daniel gasped when they stepped out on to the other side. "Jack," he breathed, looking around him in awe. "This is beautiful."

Jack grinned. "I used to hide here and imagine what it would be like to be a pirate." He laughed. "Never imagined I would actually be one twenty years later."

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked quietly when Jack fell silent.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah," he breathed. "Just this place is bringing back so many memories and…" he shook his head. "Never mind," he shrugged. "I just wanted to," Jack took hold of Daniel's hands and pulled him closer, "be alone for a little while. My father knows about us, but it's,"

"Nice to be alone," Daniel whispered, smiling as he ran his fingers through Jack's long hair.

Jack rested his forehead against Daniel's. "Yeah," he smirked, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Daniel smiled against Jack's lips and ran his tongue over the pirate captain's lips before prying them open gently.

Jack groaned and ran his hands down Daniel's back, coming to a stop on the younger man's ass. Daniel chuckled as Jack pulled him closer, grinding their hips together. "Captain," he breathed, running his hands over Jack's cheeks, "Jack," he amended, kissing Jack passionately before falling to his knees in front of the other pirate.

"Luv you don't have to," Jack murmured as Daniel began unfastening the laces on Jack's trousers.

Daniel looked up at him and their eyes met. "I want to," Daniel assured him, unfastening the laces and allowing the trousers to fall to the ground.

Jack let out a small moan when he felt the cool air rush past his heated cock. The moan soon got louder when Daniel leant forward and ran his tongue along the underside of Jack's cock.

"God, Daniel," Jack whispered, running his hand through his lover's hair as Daniel continued sucking. "You have such a talented mouth."

Daniel blushed as he continued sucking and licking Jack's hard member.

Jack tightened his hold a little and gently pulled Daniel to his feet. "I want you, love," he murmured in Daniel's ear before he kissed him hard.

"I'm yours, Captain," Daniel whispered against Jack's lips.

Jack smiled and hungrily devoured Daniel's mouth, his tongue eagerly running over the roof of his young lover's mouth.

Daniel groaned into Jack's mouth and his hands slid down Jack's torso. Before Daniel's hands reached their destination Jack pulled away, panting for breath and shaking his head.

"Captain?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

Jack continued shaking his head. "Not here," he whispered, fastening his trousers once more.

Daniel nodded his head, unable to keep the hurt out of his eyes. Jack smiled and put his hand under Daniel's chin. "There's a wonderfully comfortable bed in there," he nodded to the manor, "with our name on it."

Daniel's eyes lit up and he grinned at Jack. Jack grinned back and kissed him a little before taking Daniel's hand in his and leading him back to the house.

Mac stood in the doorway to the drawing room, watching as Jack dragged Daniel up the stairs. He couldn't help smile to himself, when he saw how happy Jack appeared to be now. Happier than Mac had seen him in a long time.

TBC


End file.
